Star Wars: The Last Jedi-ON HOLD
by Bookkittie
Summary: Rey has finally found Master Luke Skywalker after a long and perilous search, but the danger is only growing. Under his guidance, will she be able to defeat the First Order? Or will she succumb to a darker fate? NOTE: Spoilers for Force Awakens. This is a "retelling" of the upcoming movie, based off what I would/would have like/d to see happen.
1. Introduction

Hello dear reader!

Just some quick little notes for you and then you can go on to the actual story, I promise! I want you to know that this story takes place during the (currently) upcoming movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi. My cousin and I came up with a premises and a plot we would like to see implemented in that movie. I decided I liked it so much I was going to make it a fanfiction

This is Fanfiction, so there will not be many spoilers in this (except a few from Force Awakens and maybe some for the upcoming movies if somehow I end up hitting the nail on the head and both the movie and this book are really similar--which I doubt).

Credit for the idea goes not only to me but to my cousin. We were on a rant about what we'd do with the upcoming movie, and with both of our minds working together we came up with this story. This story is dedicated to her fabulousness

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

-Boo


	2. Chapter I

Lightsaber training is a tenacious thing.

"Block right."

Twisting her wrists with an inaudiable snap, the blade in the young woman's hands whirred into position, freezing upon it's arrival. Barely a moment passed, and then,

"Uppercut left."

With a response as immediate as the last, the blade spun upwards, slashing the air around it. Humming with a sort of thrilled glee, inanimate as it was, the blade followed its weilder's commands smoothly.

"Return to starting position."

The colorful blade disappeared into the hilt as the young woman lowered it, hooking the back of it to her belt. Panting quietly, she turned her focus to the elderly man approaching from where he'd previously perched behind her, eyeing her movements carefully. Shifting her feet, the young woman searched his gaze with hers. "Well?" There was an excited, yet wary, tone to her voice. The older man was not known to the young woman as an easygoing teacher. He always seemed to find something off about her stance or the way she guided the lightsaber in her hands. But perhaps this time, she'd done well. How many things could he find wrong?

"You did well. You're much less sloppy. But you still lack a sense of awareness. If you were doing this in a battle, you would not be allowed to focus only on what you're doing. You'd have to focus on what surrounds you just as much as what is happening." The older man paused. Then, going back the way he came, he added, "We'll work on more tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Expaserated, the young woman jogged to his side, eyebrows knit together. "Master Skywalker, we don't have a tomorrow. Every day, the First Order grows closer. Every day, more people are hurt. Every day is another day spent without doing anything to help anyone. We can't wait another day, we have to strike."

The elderly master stopped in his steps, expression blank. The young woman took it as a sign to continue. Eagerly, she pushed her point.

"Luke, I know the enemy is big. I know usually a Jedi must train for years before facing a force as big as the First Order. But we don't have years. I'm ready for this. You've taught me well, I know I can take Ren on in a fight. I'm ready."

"Don't be rash, Rey." The old man began walking back up the hill again, the young woman in tow. "When I was about your age, I thought similarly. I was quick to react. While I was able to save my friends through cutting my training short, there were repercussions. I was still weak in my skills, and going head-to-head against my father only resultes in me losing a hand. I would have lost my life too, had my father wanted me dead or had my friends not been there to help me."

"But you saved your friends." Rey rubbed the back of her neck, sighing. "Luke, please. I know training more would be beneficial, and I would love to, really. But, I don't have time."

Quietly, Luke scanned Rey's face. "You have a choice here, Rey. When I trained under Master Yoda, I had a choice too. I urge you to think deeply about it, because once you leave, you will not be able to return." He looked away, up towards the sky. "But in my opinion, I do not believe you are ready. Not yet."

With that, the elderly man resumed his walk up the hill. Rey remained where she stood, watching after him. Perhaps, he was right. Maybe she could wait. Glancing up at the sky, Rey sighed. It had only been three months since her arrival, yet they felt like years. She'd certainly made quick progress.

Still, was she actually ready?

Shifting her gaze to the ground, Rey spread her fingers out towards it. Effortlessly, the rocks beneath her began to levitate. Curling up and around her hand, they rotated slowly, picking up speed. Then, with the flick of her wrist, they froze. Floating. Still.

And then, falling back to the ground from which they came.

Rey frowned, letting her hand relax. Yes, perhaps she should stay.

Only for a little longer.


End file.
